The Sound of Oath
by deLtAsOnETa
Summary: [3years post SIV] When The Stars of Destiny regained back their original life. A mysterious girl who looked familiar with the hero met some the SoD and asked them to came back to the Hero's Army.Who's that girl? Song fic with Machiavelian Plot


Author's Notes:

Ohh God! Finally I've made my first Suiko4 fic! Haha. Actually This is my first fanfic that i've posted in And I knew that **my writing skill was actually suck and English isn't my country's 1'st language. **But, enjoying the character of suikoden with writing their fanfics were so fun for me. I hope that everybody can enjoy it, either.

Neither the Suikoden nor the song(s) were mine.

Warning : Eww, I write a warning, nah this is just for help. Machiavellian plot. Genderless and some slight of slashy canon pairing. Song fics. Eh what else...

Enjoy.

The Sound of Oath

Chapter One - The Unknown Girl

**Flashback**

"_Let me think about your idea..." She put her fingers under her chin, deeply thinking. _

_In front of her, standing three people from different origin, eyed her hopefully. The air surrounds them kept in silent._

"_Nevertheless, Lady Kika has agreed with this idea. And I thought this was your chance to regain back our people" One of them, talking the cat from Nay-Kobold village with his dull voice, he still talked with his silly style. _

"_I knew that Chiepoo, Kika was support me against this idea. But Louise, don't you think that your idea was too risk? I'm afraid I couldn't handle it..." Sighing desperately, she looked the blond woman opposite her. "And that silly dress, that you showed me before, don't you think that was ridiculous?" _

_Louise walked to the nearest closet opened it and took one of a couple dresses. The eye-catching one. "This? Look ridiculous? Don't be plentiful, this was one of the best noon-gown that I ever had" she smiled sharply, her eyes twitching evilly._

"_I think she was right, m'lor... I mean m'lady. This was fitted with you" The last guy besides Chiepoo and Louise changed his sight from the girl to the dress, comparing them._

"_Oh no, Desdemond. Now you were in their side, huh?" Snorting so loud, she crossed her arms over her breast._

"_Okay. Three against one. Have you made up your mind?" Louise who became the forerunner of this idea grinned in victory._

**Flashback**

The girl who wore sun-kissed floral print summer dress, look uncomfortable with her fitted bodice top. Even this fully lined lightweight cotton dress made her front princess seams for shape, she just thought her A-line skirt that falls slightly below her knee looked queering her body. In addition, the pale white high heels that she used to walk were like a doom.

After all, she must to be like this for some reasons. Even she didn't like it.

The deck's wind blew up her long bronze hair. Stroking her tanned-skin tenderly. She blinked through her oceanic eyes. Eyeing the view in front of her.

_Once you approached the town of Razril. This is your first chance_

_A land... Razril_. Running through the deck, she came to get ready for the ship landward. Greeting the seashore, she was ready to undertake her mission. Finally, she has determined her mind, to regain back her friend.

"Hey Missy...look around! You may fall when you across the bridge through the shore..." one of the ship's crew yelled rudely toward her eardrum.

Carefully, she took a step to across the bridge and safely landed to the harbor's wooden bridge. She sighed in relief. Getting out from a ship wasn't difficult as her usual thought. Nevertheless, with a pair of high heels in her feet, that might be a new problem for her now.

"Thanks for the ride..." she waved her hand as the cargo ship left the harbor, ready to sail to another town.

_I'm glad that nobody tries to demolish my true identity_. As she walked, passing the wooden bridge, she tried to exhale more _carbon dioxide_ from her lungs. "Ah, just hope that I won't face another problem today..." This noon, The Port of Razril was getting hectic as usual. Remind her for the past, three years ago. Another opportunity that almost made her dejected.

_Razrila province of the larger nation of Gaien, was my homeland. Its look like Razril has gained independence from Gaien after the fall of Kooluk. Almost three years, right? I wonder how everybody doing now._

A mirth song came to catch her attention when she went to the front gate. She stopped her step and looked around, finding the voice's origin.

Sound of whistle, "Yo! Flower Miss! What are you doing there? Come here...come here..." She saw a Japanese man who sat down near the port another bridge calmly. With a full of died fish bucket beside him and a long fishing-pole on top his shoulder, this person looked so familiar to her.

She went closer to that kind-looked man. And whispering, "Shiramine..." Her expression turned into happy.

_At least I've found one of my friends._

"What's wrong with you, miss? Have you lost?" The man asked as he pulls his pole, took bait from his fishing tool and tied it with the hook.

"Eh? N-no ... Definitely no ... I'm just arriving to this port and looking for my friend" her voice came with a high pitch tone, trying to deceive her original voice.

"_When you find one of your friends, try to conceal it, at first!_" She remembered Louise direction.

"It's good then. I hope that you can meet your friends then..." he smiled cheerfully before continued his fishing.

"Thanks..." However, not long before facing back her way, she found another familiar voice in front of her.

"Shiramine! I'm back..." a man came toward her. That big fat guy was held something big in his back, maybe a fishing tool that fitted with his body. He didn't realize the girl existence, yet. So he passed her without greeted her.

"They don't buy the fishes in with the reasonable price. I'm afraid that our commerce would be fall down" As he stood beside Shiramine, and sat down.

"It's okay Ugetsu. I knew it would be hard for us someday. But someday, if Razril couldn't afford us, again, maybe we'll look another place..."

"Argh, This can't be compared with life in Windmill! We can get anything..."

"Yeah, you're right! Live in Windmill was so lively. And our leader was support us, no matter what we done. But since we've defeated the Kooluk, we were actually lost our leader at the last battle, right?"

As she heard the two mans discussion, she just smirked widely and went closer to them.

"Have you talked about Windmill?" she asked in a soft voice, sounds scary.

"Eh? What!" Ugetsu almost jumped, when he heard the girl eerie voice. But when he saw the pretty girl behind him, who just smiled like an angel, he got ready to be calm again.

"Oh, It was you miss? You were still there? I thought you've gone to the town" Trying to relax his friend beside him.

"I'm sorry to fright you and your friend" she told an apology and smiled lovely through her wet lips.

Ugetsu stood and smiled back to her, "No, I'm just getting shock. Your voice truly reminds me to someone. Have we met before, miss?"

_Eh, he realized._ She stopped smiling, "Maybe, yes" And then she started to smirk again.

"What was you asked before, ma'am?" Stopping his fishing things, Shiramine stood beside his best friend.

Saying with full of confident, "If you two missed Windmill so much, why you don't chase the ship once again? I'm sure that your leader will greet you there, again." Leaving the two fishermen curiously, the girl started to take her step back to the town.

Speechless, the two mans just can watched the girl's back while left them behind. "See ya!" She waved her hand slowly as she exposed her back hand.

A black mark was slightly carved through her left hand, and clearly, familiar for them.

The infamous True Rune, which was bear by the only person in this world.

Gasping loudly, the two fishermen were ready to get shock, again.

_But she was A GIRL._

"Phew. God! I was almost pee myself. Glad that I didn't do it. But, Am I look so cool before?" She smiled alone while entered the front gate. Lucky, that there was nobody seeing her like this.

"It's been a long time ago that I have to act coldly and proudly. Always keeps silent. I didn't miss it, but I missed everybody" She stretched her body like a kitten, finally decreased her stress down.

"Ups! This hand! I must cover it before someone recognizes it!" She put her hand in her summer skirt pocket, trying to find something.

"Got it" as she pulls out a pair of white gloves, she wore it to cover the mark that lied behind it.

_Okay, Razril, I'm coming to gathering back my friends._

_Hey, how about singing your favorite songs while you exploring the town? It can reduce your anxious. _

"Hmm... Nice idea. But, what kind of songs" Putting her hand in her chin, she actually loved her thinking style. "Ah, I know it!"

Sound of a man laughing loudly was started the song intro.

_Feel Good_

The word came lightly from her lips. Giving permit to the bass to begin streaming orderly, the drum rhythm striking down lively made everybody in the next street ready to dance.

She entered one of the town streets, which was full of human live there. It can start from the kids who ran exploring the town cheerfully 'till the adult who started to work with their various fields.

The wind of hectic blew through her body, reprimanded her to get ready when facing this bustling city.

_Feel Go..._

Suddenly, the song's music stopped.

A hand pulled her skirt, making everything stopped. The girl looked around, finding the hand's owner.

"Sister, sister... Play with us!" The big brown eyes came nearly looking at her. A small hand seized her skirt tightly, discontinuing her foot.

"Eh?"

"Come to play with us..." A braided-haired girl with big vanilla eyes. She wore a pale laced-dress and half of her head covered with a hood. Her lips curved between her chubby red cheeks.

She looked down, examining the little girl who merely looked her back, "Huh? You want me to what?" confuse with the girl act, she adjusted the girl's grip and kneeled down.

"Unfortunately we need one more person. But there was nobody want to play with us" the girl pouted loudly, almost crying.

_I'm doomed_

Firmly, she lost her words. And under her subconscious brain, she nodded to the girl slowly.

Stopping her drama act, the child finally came back with her innocent smile, "Really? You promise?" For the second times, this girl made her nod again.

"Thank you ...ma'am" While reaching the taller girl hand, the small girl cheerfully ran through the alley between the market buildings.

"Here, come with me!" Ordering her to follow the small step, she moved very fast and well-known with the way.

_Actually, she was a real brat_.

-TBC-

AN:

I knew this fic was going so long (sigh) But I enjoy it so much... So please everybody REVIEW it, that would encourage me for writing the next chapter.. Please (badly needed).

About this chapter, this was short enough and there was still no songs here (next must be), and I didn't feel Action/Adventure in it. But this was just the opening, hope that the next chapter I can write better.

It just my thought or not, I knew suikoden was lack of stories and plot, that's why this game was lack of FANFIC (sad). So In that case, I wanna write more suikoden4 fic, coz I think this game have a lot ofvaluable character (bishie,too) that I can explore much the characterization. Hope thatthis fic won't have a lack of review too.

**Important: Review it and tell me who your favorite character in Suikoden IV is. So I can write about he/she just for you. Don't forget to tell me the songs that have a connection with that character Please, I know my English was suck, but R&R!**


End file.
